Game Disaster
by Ultimate Diamond22
Summary: Tsuna and co. got transported into the new virtual pokemon game Gianini, can they go back or will they stuck at there forever? RnR


"Ugh, I hate paperwork" Tsuna sigh and limp at his office chair slowly drifting to dream island when suddenly

'KRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG…'

"I m up,I m up Reborn, don't shoot" Tsuna raise up his hand nervously only to saw his telephone ringing

"Damn telephone…X burner!" Tsuna snapped and burn his phone

"Time to slept again…." after that Tsuna eyelid slowly closing. As he was about to sleep, the door suddenly exploded.

He saw Reborn standing at the middle-smirking-holding a machine gun

"Dame-Tsuna, it looks like you ditch you paperwork again huh?" Reborn smirk got wider after saying those words.

"No,no,no Reborn I'm just taking a break" said Tsuna nervously

"Taking a break huh?" if possible Reborn smirk got wider

"I will continue to sign the paperwork" said Tsuna as he started to sign the paperwork like hell.

"Gianni wanted to met you tomorrow so don't be late and you got more paperwork because I destroy every door in the mansion" Reborn said while walking toward the-destroyed-door

"NOOOOOOOO!MORE PAPERWORK!" Reborn just smirk hearing his student screaming.

~~~~~~~~Tomorrow~~~~~~

"At last I finished the paperwork!" Tsuna limp lazily at the office chair and when he saw his clock, he scream. "WHATTT! It's 05.00 now?!"

"Judaime!, Let's go to Gianini meeting" said Hayato as he entered Tsuna office.

"Um… Hayato what time is Gianini meeting?"Tsuna is thinking about having a rest before the meeting.

"The metting is at 05.05"Hayato stated proudly.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo…" and Tsuna fainted

"Judaime!" Hayato begin to panicked while trying to wake his boss.

~~~~~~~ 1 hour later, at the meeting with Gianini ~~~~~~~

"Ugh my head hurt" Tsuna said as he was clutching his head.

"Oh Tsuna you had wake up" said Byakuran happily and eat his marshmallow

"Trash hurry up and start the damn meeting!" said Xanxus pissedly while holding a wine glass.

"Tsuna,you woke up" said Enma cheerfully.

"Why did all of my guardian, Shimon Family, Varia, Byakuran with Bluebell gathering here?" Tsuna asked curious with the sudden gathering.

" Sorry I am late" Dino said as he suddenly tripped. Everybody in the room sweatdrop ( exclude the Varia, Kyoya and Mukuro)

"Now let's start the meeting, I have make a new virtual game machine. But unfortunately the machine needs the dying will flame to charge" Gianni explained to them.

"Why did we need to charge our dying will flame only for this fucking machine" Xanxus broke his wine glass with his flame of wrath. Tsuna begin to panicked. Afraid with Xanxus destroying the room .

Xanxus take out his X-gun and started shooting while the others dodge the attack. He accidently shoot the machine and it started to glow.

"What is happening?" Tsuna Hyper Intuition told him to run from that place but before he can run , bright light engulf them all.

"No it was not supposed to activated!' Gianini begin to panicked as he saw that he was the only one in the room.

What should i do, what should i do?" Gianni dialed his phone and called them.

Meanwhile in ?

"Ouch wheream I?" Tsuna wake up and scanned his surrounding

"Shut up trash I am trying to sleep!" said a monkey covered with fire.

"What happened with us?!" Tsuna yelled after seeing his appeareance

"Just how did this happened?!" Enma said as he begin to panicked

"Why did I become a bird?!" Byakuran said while faing his tear. Tsuna and Enma sweatdrop seeing him.

~~~~~ Back at the meeting place ~~~~~~

"Where is my 2 dame students?" Reborn said dangerously while pointing his gun at Gianini

"T-they got t-teleported to-to the vir-virtual poke-pokemon game.."Gianini stuttered.

"Well we just need to get inside the game and drag the back right?" Reborn said as he think about what tort-tutoring method he would use at his student

"But how will we get out?" Yuni asked.

"The first one who has all of the guardians that got transformed into a pokemon in the game…." Before Gianini finished his sentence, Reborn had jumped in to the machine.

"The winner should get money!"Mammon said to Gianini.

And all of the Arcobaleno jumped in to the game.

~~~~~~~At a certain pokemon center~~~~~~~

"What the fuck! Why did I become a puppy?!" Hayato cursed with every word he knows.

"Ushishishi looks like you become a puppy and it really suit you "Belphegor said while laughing.

"Meditation…." Shittopei was meditating at the side.

"Oy , open your fucking eyes U.M.A!"Hayato said.

"Hmmm? A talking pokemon….. Looks like it was the Storm guardians, time to hunt" Reborn smirked and he take a pokeball with a note out.

_Inside the pokeball is Leon . Gianini_

"Isn't that Reborn-san?"Hayato said as he tried to confirm who he saw was Reborn.

"Ushishishidid the Arcobaleno decided to join the game?" Belphegor said .

Reborn suddenly throw out a pokeball toward Growlithe-Hayato- but unfortunately he dodge it.

"What the-!" Hayato begin to run

"Ushishishi looks like the Arcobaleno come to catch us" Belphegor was running beside Hayato

"Oy, Shittopi-chan run! " Hayato screamed at Shittopi while dodging a pokeball.

Unfortunately they met a dead end

"Ushishishi where's my knife?" Belphegor begin to searched for his knife.

"Are we playing tag now?" asked Shittopi curiously.

"Got you meditate" Reborn throw a pokeball at Shittopi.

"Oh no, Shittopi-can!"

"Ushishishi now is our chance, let's run" Belphegor said as he and Hayato start running

_Congratulation, you catch a Meditate_

_Meditate( Shittopi ) had been caught by Reborn_

"What the fuck is happening?" Hayato begin to cursed again

"Ushishishi there is a ventilation there puppy "Belphegor begin to search for a way to open the ventilation.

"Good job you psychopath prince" Hayato said as he help Belphegor open the ventilation. As they were busy with the ventilation, they didn't see Reborn behind them holding a pokeball. When they succeded open the ventilation, Belphegor had been caught.

_Congratulation, you catch a Cyndaquil_

_Cyndaquil ( Belphegor ) had been caught by Reborn_

"Shit!" Hayato jumped inside the ventilation.

"Tsk, looks like he got away" Reborn said as he started to think on how to the others.

"Go Leon" Reborn throw the pokeball and Leon come out.

"Transform into the pokemon Hayato transformed and go inside the ventilation" Leon transformed into a Growlithe and jumped into the ventilation.

"Let the chase begin"


End file.
